


Promise

by kyloshux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux
Summary: best friends turned lovers





	

"It's just so unfair!" 

You smiled softly as you watched your best friend pace around your bedroom, back and forth as he complained about his aunt and uncle. Rather than being annoyed by him saying this every year during this season, you found it quite adorable at how frustrated he always was. Moreover, you were almost proud and honored that he always came to you to talk about this topic rather than going to his other friends. 

"I should be able to go to the Academy, (y/n)! They just don't think I'm mature enough to go!" He continued on with his rant as you nodded and giggled. 

You stood up from your seat on your bed and you walked over to him, stopping him from continuing to pace around your bedroom. He looked at you, seemingly a bit miffed thar you had stopped him in the middle of his speech but you just smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist, giving him a hug. He instantly relaxed, holding you close to him with his arms around your shoulders as he kissed your temple. 

You smiled softly with your ear pressed against his chest, hearing how quickly his heart was pounding. You could only imagine your heart was pounding as quickly as his. You hoped his heart was beating so quickly because it was you both being so close to each other than because of him being so riled up about what had happened. 

"They're just worried for you, love. It's understandable." You hummed, smiling softly when he held you closer so that your head was resting against his shoulder blade and that you could easily look up at him. 

He looked down at you and gave you a smile as he sighed," I know. I get annoyed, I guess. I shouldn't really blame it on them."

You smiled fondly and nodded in understanding. He always ended up accepting that he should just let the matter go," You know they love you as if you were their son. They're too scared to let you go on your own. Your Uncle Ben is so overprotective of you."

He chuckled,"Trust me, (y/n), I know. It's a bit excessive." He shook his head and pulled away from your hug," I always come to you to complain, I'm sorry." He gave you an apologetic smile as he sat down in the middle of your bed.

You shook your head and sat beside him, smiling softly,"You shouldn't be sorry, Luke. Anyways, its a bit selfish but, I'm glad you're not at the Academy this year either. It means that you won't leave me." You confessed, looking away from your best friend as a deep crimson red blush creeped up to your cheeks. 

Both you and Luke had been friends for practically your whole lives, having been introduced to each other when you were two and he three. Your parents and his aunt and uncle were very good friends of each other's and you two met because of them. 

You were both inseparable through the years and your families watched on with fond eyes as you kept Luke grounded while he held onto you for support. As you two were getting older, especially after a couple months ago when Luke had turned nineteen, you felt your feelings for him erupt into something more than just friendship for him. 

On his nineteenth birthday, you two spent the day together alone rather than have your families join and celebrate. He had taken you on a ride in his cruiser and you both laid together on top of a sand hill, watching the setting of the binary suns. He had had his arms around you and you two laid in comfortable silence. 

There was a moment where you both were staring at each other after the suns had set and you had taken the incentive to kiss him. It's not that you regretted it. No. It was the complete opposite. You adored the kiss. You were proud to have made the first move. His lips felt so soft against yours. They fit like a puzzle against yours. 

You had kissed for what felt like an eternity but it was probably only a minute or two. He was the first to pull away and when you opened your eyes, you noticed the small smile on his lips as he looked at you. 

He had told you that he had wanted to do that for a while and you had told him that you did too. He then thanked you for making his birthday so memorable, that he was so grateful to have you, and how important you were to him. You two didn't put any label on yourselves just yet. You were just best friends that maybe once in a while kissed. 

You and Luke grew closer after that day as opposed to other people who would grow apart from one another. You two were around each other more often and he would repeatedly tell you about how beautiful you are. Your families said nothing of this matter but they noticed a change of both of yours' actions. 

"I'll never leave you, (y/n)." Luke smiled softly, kissing your forehead as you leaned your head on his shoulder. He had ways of comforting you that not even you knew about. He knew more of you than you did. You knew more of him than he did. You two fit like two pieces of a puzzle that was yet to be completed. 

"What if you do, Luke? I don't want that to happen." You sighed 

"I'll always be with you, no matter where I go." He promised, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You smiled in gratitude, cuddling closer to him. He leaned his head down to press a kiss against your lips and you smiled, kissing him back instantly. 

He put his hands on your cheeks and deepened the kiss at which you were surprised in. You pulled away for a moment and before you could voice your thoughts, he gave you a sweet smile and kissed you once again. 

"Let me take care of you, (y/n)." He told you,"I want to show you that I'll never leave." 

"Are you-"

"I'm sure, darling." Luke smiled softly, pushing you down to press your back against your bed while he got up and straddled your hips.

"T-this is my first time.." You whispered nervously, looking away from your best friend in shame. He was sure to jeer and poke fun at you. At your age, you should have had experience with boys and sex. You were supposed to marry a man some day, you were supposed to be ready.

Luke didn't laugh or make fun of you. Rather, he leaned down to kiss you more passionately than that he ever had before. You were shocked at this new wave of passion but you kissed him back with just as much fervor. 

"This is my first time too, (y/n)." He told you as you both pulled away from the heated kiss panting," But I know that I want to have it with you. I'm in love with you, (y/n). I have been for a while, even before our first kiss." 

His confession surprised you but you knew you felt the same way. You couldn't negate your feelings for your best friend any longer. You wanted this. You wanted him. 

"I love you too." You told him as you brought a hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into your touch and smiled warmly at you,"I love only you. I want you, Luke. All of you." 

He followed what you told him and leaned down to press another passionate kiss against your lips. This time, you kissed him with almost more passion, wanting him to see how much you really cared and loved him.

He began trailing his fingers down your body until he stopped at the top of your skirt. He looked back at you for approval and you nodded, giving him a small smile. He carefully unbuttoned your skirt and then your shirt. You helped him by shimming out of them until you were just in your bra and panties. He gestured to your undergarments and you nodded once again but this time, you had a blush heating your cheeks. 

He smiled softly as he unhooked your bra and trailed your panties down your legs and to the floor. You silently thanked the gods for your parents being away for the day. You couldn't imagine everything your father would be saying if he were to find you and Luke like this, no matter how much he loved your best friend. 

"You're so beautiful." Luke breathed out as he stared, wide eyed, at your nude body. You gave him a shy smile in return, looking away from his stare. He leaned down to give you a deep kiss before pulling away and looking straight into your eyes,"I'm telling the truth. You're so gorgeous, baby. I love you." 

You blushed deeply but didn't say anything in return as you concentrated on taking his shirt off. He helped you when you bunched it around his shoulders and you smiled softly as your ran your fingers down his chest. You bit your lip as your digits trailed along the hem of his pants and you looked up at him for approval. He nodded, consenting, and you smiled shyly, pushing down his pants and underwear down. He helped you with the rest, throwing them on the ground beside both of your clothes. 

He returned to hovering over you but instead of looking back at him, your eyes were staring at his large member wide eyed. Fear was rising in you. That thing was going to go inside of you? He couldn't be more than eight inches long with just being half hard. 

"(Y/n), it's okay if you don't want to do anything." Luke spoke up, making you turn away from staring at his cock,"We don't have to-"

"I want to." You shook your head, giving him a soft smile,"I'm a bit scared, 's all. You're just so big." You confessed, letting out a nervous giggle in which he smiled softly in return, leaning down to kiss you. 

He began kissing down your jawline and your neck, showering you in loving kisses. When he reached your breasts, he looked up at you as he took one breast in his mouth. You moaned softly, closing your eyes as he tentatively licked around your bud. As he realized that you enjoyed the sensation, he did it once again before doing the same with your other breast. 

He continued this routine, alternating between both breasts, before you felt his fingers on your lower extremities. You moaned as you felt a finger enter you. It felt a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't anything that you couldn't handle. 

"Do you like that, (y/n)?" He asked softly 

You nodded,"It's a tad uncomfortable but it feels good overall. What are you doing?"

He blushed and smiled at you shyly," I kind of asked Jallon for tips." 

"You asked... Jallon?" You giggled as you looked up at the blushing man, his eyes focusing on anything except you.

"Y-yeah, I wanted to be prepared." He blushed harder and moved his finger inside of you. You moaned, feeling more accustomed to the finger now, having more pleasure inside of you,"He said that I have to put my fingers inside you to get you prepped for when I... you know.." 

You pushed your rising nervousness down and focused on how good he was making you feel right now,"It's going to hurt, isn't it, Luke?" You bit your lip 

He nodded,"But I'll be here, (y/n). And we could stop at any given moment. I wouldn't want to hurt you intentionally." 

You two kissed and you gave him a tense smile, knowing that he was going to care for you. He asked if you'd let him put a second finger and you complied, holding onto his bicep and refraining from wincing too loudly as he tried to ease his finger inside. 

After a half hour and Luke pushing in four fingers of his, you were letting out moan after moan with your head throw back. Your lover watched you in admiration as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of you, plunging his fingers deeper and brushing against your sweet spot which made you moan his name louder. 

"Oh, Luke! I-I'm gonna.." You couldn't finish your sentence because of the immense amount of pleasure. You saw stars when you released around his fingers and moaned his name loudly. For the second time that day, you were grateful that your parents were away. Luke leaned down to kiss you passionately, telling you how great you've been and about how much he loves you. 

A few minutes later, Luke was hovering over you with his large member in his hand, tracing over your slit almost teasingly,"Are you sure you want to do this, (y/n)?" 

You nodded and gave him a smile,"There's no one else I'd rather make love to than you, Luke."

He blushed and leaned down to kiss you softly,"Tell me whenever it hurts so that I can stop, okay baby? I don't want to hurt you intentionally." 

"Yes, darling." You giggled and pecked his lips once more,"You couldn't hurt me so much. I'll tell you when it hurts, I promise." 

He nodded, seeming reassured before he turned back to looking down at your womanhood, biting his lip. He slowly led his cock inside of you, looking up at your face for any signs of discomfort. 

You didn't have any until he was four inches inside," T-there, Luke." You whined, feeling more than just pressure. It felt as if you were slowly being ripped apart," Oh, gods, it hurts so much." 

"Shh, baby." Luke murmured, leaning down and pressing his forehead against yours,"I'm right here. We can take all the time in the world." 

You listened along to his soothing words, tears in your eyes, as he took your hands in his. He distracted you from the searing pain until it had been masked by pleasure and you were asking him to move. He leaned down to kiss you passionately as he slowly pushed the rest of his way inside of you. 

He then began to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace, letting you get adjusted to his size. He continued on with his slow thrusts, whispering to you about how much he loved you and about how beautiful you are. Your heart quenched at how so sweet and caring Luke was, making sure you felt comfortable and safe enough before concerning himself about his own pleasure. 

"I love you." You breathed out with his forehead pressed against yours,"I love you. I love you." You repeated the three words with every thrust of his, almost as if you were scared that this intimate moment between you and your lover was just a figment of your imagination. That it wasn't actually happening. 

"I love you,(y/n). With all my heart." Luke whispered, joining your lips together in a passionate kiss," I-I'm close."

His thrusts were getting sloppier and he struggled to keep his pace. You moaned as you clenched around his cock, looking up into his sky blue eyes," I am too, love." 

"I-I should pull out." He noted and when he saw your frowning face,"Jallon said that if I.. release? in you, you might become pregnant." 

You smiled softly and brought him for another kiss,"My mother has started supplying me with pills to prevent a pregnancy until I'm ready to have a child. Please, Luke. I want to be yours."

"Are you sure?" He bit his lip and then blushed when he saw you nod,"Okay, baby." 

He thrusted into you a few more times until you moaned, arching your back as you came around him. He followed you seconds after, groaning and letting his head drop down to the crook of your neck. You both panted and held on to each other tightly. Your eyes were closed, the amazing feeling of Luke being inside of you and feeling so full making you want to stay in that moment until the end of time. 

A few minutes later, you were laying back on your bed, feeling empty after Luke pulled out of you and grabbed a cloth to clean off the cum dripping down your legs. You watched with a lazy smile as Luke walked across your bedroom to throw the cloth in the trash can. He had put on his underwear once he had gotten off of your bed.

He turned to you and blushed shyly when he caught you staring at him. He got back in bed with you and wrapped his arms around your bare body protectively, kissing your forehead as you rested your head on his chest. 

"I love you, (y/n). More than you can ever imagine." He murmured, running his fingers up and down your back.

You giggled," I have an imagination of how much you love me. It's just as much as I do you." 

"Possibly even more, darling." He chuckled and held your nude body closer to him,"I'll never leave you, (y/n). I can promise you that."


End file.
